Bitter
by ThexRaven134
Summary: Times are changing is so is our little master; the memories of his past and hints of his future weaken him... But his butler is always behind, even if it might kill him.  CielxSebastian, rated M for later, Mpreg -Arc II:: Savory
1. Chapter 1

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter One:Feasting

I remember it well; better than my last Christmas in fact. I was weak, greedy, and wanting power of all of the scum who had violated not me but the Phantomhive family name. I was not a doll; I was not to be brutally handled in a way that would break my spirit and all out faith. I am not a rabid animal; I am not to be locked up in a cage and whipped and stripped of my clothing.

But then again I was not an Earl; I was a mere child being exposed in the most unpleasant of ways. What had my family, or I for that matter, ever done to be treated in such a brutal fashion that would cripple an average person. I; the Earl of the Phantomhive family, the last of the name, was the one who crippled in pain, I gave up on faith, and the teachings of God and religion from my parents; an abomination to the name if one were to figure out.

I cried out to a demon; he was dark and ruthless, he warned me there was no turning back that from here on out my path was eventually going to dwindle down into the fiery depths of hell. I understood that; I gave up so what was the point of it, but even after all these years he has stuck with me ever so patiently never breaking the contract. What I also understand is that he is not _mine_, because eventually he would be the one _feasting_ on _**me**_.

Of course my fiancé had no idea or clue of Sebastian being of the supernatural and that was to stay as is, but nor did the human servants; my servants are here for two things and two things only, to perform their jobs and to protect me when the time comes. After all I am the person in England with the biggest target on my forehead, so they were to protect me at all costs. Even if it meant that one of them had to die while doing so..

Lately Sebastian has been fidgeting around the mansion trying at all costs to prevent making eye contact with me; he wouldn't.. no he _**couldn't**_ lie to me. Plus he couldn't have broken any of the expensive vases or busts, I would of heard about it through the servants. So what was he hiding from his master? It is so hard to figure out what is going through the demonic servant's thick skull.

"Sebastian.. come here." I said forcefully watching him as he walked through the mansion's corridor. I could sense the shock on his face, "Y-yes my lord?" He said puzzled and stuttering. "Why are you avoiding your master?" I said shifting my gaze from my book to his eyes and he looked down slightly, "You didn't break anything did you?" I said raising my voice an octave too high and I felt my voice break midway. "My lord are you ok?" he said startled and came to my aide.

I nodded and said "Answer my question!" but my mouth was only moving no sounds were coming through. "Ohh my I think the Earl has lost his voice." He said and patted my back softly. I raised up out of my red leather bound chair pushing it back as I got up, I frantically searched for a blank piece of paper and wrote with my pen _'_Sebastian answer my question. NOW!_'_ I was tired of waiting. "No master I have not broken of the vases, it's just that.. It's almost that time of the year." He said pointing towards the calendar. I looked at him with disapproving eyes, nonsense is not allowed in my study, "Well around the time of your parents' death you seem to show disgust with me." He said bowing his head slightly.

This was the first time I realized, that I do tend to show hatred towards him during this particular season. I fell back in my chair and nodded and mouthed "I guess I'll take my bathe then retire early tonight." He nodded and bowed "Yes my lord." He whispered smiling that stupid smile of his that always appeared on his face. He followed me out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. There was a strong tension in the air and something about it seem terribly ungraceful.

The tension and silence followed as Sebastian was undressing me to prepare for my bath. He had a small smirk appear on his face. "What is it?" I managed to squeak out. "Well my lord, it appears you have not lost you're voice. Ciel you're going through puberty." He said snickering softly and I looked at him shocked and blushed in embarrassment, "You're the butler you're not supposed to pay attention to such facts…" I said looking away and still with rosy red cheeks. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said whipping the smirk off of his face.

Once the terrible experience was over and done with I realized something; I wasn't tired. Not even a yawn out of my mouth, Sebastian was buttoning my night shirt as usual when he stopped in the middle of buttoning my shirt, "Ohh my, I have forgotten to feed my lord. You must be starving by now." He said looking up at me.

Right then I felt my stomach growl and I nodded, Sebastian finished buttoning my shirt then got up and walked out. I wanted to follow but my body wouldn't let me, Sebastian stopped at the doorway and then walked back in and threw my body onto his back and I wrapped my slender arms around his neck, wresting my head on the base of his neck while my slim legs were being held up by Sebastian's hands.

"See what happens when I forget dinner? I get a sleepy Earl with an empty belly. Well this lesson is learnt." Sebastian said carrying me down to the dining hall. He sat me down in the chair which was to hold the man of the house. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them up a full meal was on the table consisting of; champagne bread, fish, rice and other light foods. I was used to the fact that he would do that when he and I were alone in the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Two: Visitors

I started eating before I noticed that the human servants enter the hall from the corner of my eye; they seemed to be carrying something. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!" they almost screamed out and held out a cake. _Wha? My birthday is today? _I guess so; I don't celebrate my birthday and it's usually Lady Elizabeth that forces us to do so. To be honest I did not care much for Lady Elizabeth; it's just that I promised her as a child that we would be wed.

The cake was set down in front of my plate and it was poorly constructed; it was lopsided and the icing was running, but it was the most beautiful cake I had seen. "You guys went through this much trouble to bake me a cake?" I asked looking up at them and they all nodded and looked down blushing. Finnian was the first one to run up and hug me "It's just that you're our family Ciel!" the others soon followed even Bard joined in the group hug.

I giggled softly; I don't remember anything after that. I was in my bed and Sebastian was bringing me tea, "This morning we have New Moon Drop" he said handing me the glass of tea and I nodded and took a sip. It tasted different than the other teas that he had made for me, usually they tasted sweet and light but today's tea tasted bitter and strong.

It did have somewhat of a berry taste to it so I ignored the bitterness just to taste the wild berries. Sebastian looked down at the blanket and smirked and whispered "Was my lord having a dream about Lady Elizabeth?" He said and then I looked down and blushed hard and quickly brought my knees to my chest. "SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!" I said embarrassed; Elizabeth wasn't even in my dreams, Sebastian was.

He still smirked at me, "It's perfectly normal to have a teenaged boy having wet dreams about his lady." I nodded slightly wishing that was the case. I sighed heavily and swung my legs over the bed and Sebastian unbuttoned my night shirt and started dressing me in casual attire. Although he put me in shorts made of a weird fabric, "its canvas sir in case you get any unwelcome 'visitors' while Lady Elizabeth is over." Sebastian said in a cool calm voice. "Good." I said; I'm honestly not going to know what will or will not happen during today, I myself was confused over what was going on.

"Please don't tell the other servants what you saw, it's terribly embarrassing." I whispered looking down. He nodded and went through the things to do today when I heard Elizabeth scream "CIEL!" and Sebastian went wide eyed "She's early; I wonder why she came so early." Sebastian said and went downstairs. I watched him leave and I gritted my teeth; why was I dreaming about Sebastian in such a manner, and furthermore why was I excited about it? I am Ciel Phantomhive the Queen's watchdog and I'm in love Elizabeth Midford… at least I think I am.

I walked down the stair way shortly after Sebastian and Elizabeth ran up and hugged me tight "CIEL! MY LOVE!" She said and nuzzled her head into my chest, "Elizabeth nice to see you too." I said smiling softly and wrapped my arms around her body. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come yesterday; we just got back from the cruise." She said with a big smile on her face and I nodded "It's fine I'm just glad you're here." I said half true.

The time passed on with Elizabeth in the manor and Sebastian always accompanied us following me and Elizabeth. Honestly when she was talking to me I was focusing on him; how could I have dreamt about him forcing himself upon me and I felt another unwanted 'visitor' popping up and I crossed my legs in a masculine manner and pretended to listen to Elizabeth and the dreadful blabbering.

I was happy to see her leave; there was too many things going on today that I didn't understand. My voice was breaking and I've been getting excited for no reason. Why was my body so stupid? I couldn't understand why it has to happen now; especially while being observed so closely by the one causing most of the problems that I was having.

I didn't want to stare into the demon's velvet red eyes and have to confront him about this morning. He was slowly getting the fact that I was not really dreaming about Elizabeth; he noticed I was staring at him when he was pouring Lizzy a cup of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Three: Needy

Sebastian was undressing me for my bath and I did everything I could not to stare into his deep red velvet eyes that could start up something that I couldn't explain. "My lord it seems that you've managed to get some of your food on your stomach." Sebastian said smirking and licked his ungloved thumb and wiped it against my bare stomach; it took me everything in my power not to moan and quiver at the touch.

I stepped into the bath avoiding the awkward conversation that would follow short after my excitement if he had seen it. Sebastian scrubbed all of my body included the spot that I so dreadfully despised at the moment. "Thinking of Elizabeth my lord?" He said with a huge smirk and he kissed my temple.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that the master was having sexual dreams about his butler." He whispered seductively into my ear which only aroused my excitement even more. "Stop such nonsense and get my bed ready. It's a mess sense Elizabeth was rolling around in it." I said trying to calm myself down; or should I say my other member down.

"Yes my lord." He said and bowed, but when he leaned over he whispered in my ear "Why hide it my lord; just say it, _you __want__** me**_." I couldn't deny it. I did; so bad it hurt my little body just to think about my butler in a crude manner. It was like my member had a mind of its own; and it wanted Sebastian. I was not, could not be a homosexual I was in love with Elizabeth Midford and that was the end of it.

Sebastian was dressing me for the night and with the stupid smirk on his face that had appeared at bathe time. "You know my lord you can tell me everything and the words wouldn't be passed through my lips." He said taking my socks off. I nodded slightly "Except in private when you would taunt me." I said closing my eyes acting smug. I heard a small snicker and I felt his hand travel up my thigh following with a small whisper "Not if the feelings are mutual my lord." He said; I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said so.

I felt my leg tremble involuntarily; I tried to hide anybody motions that would give Sebastian the idea of me wanting him. But this just felt too good to ignore; his surprisingly warm hand rubbing against my tiny little thigh. I felt the gentle warmth of Sebastian's lips against mine; I gave in, this was too good to ignore for anyone; even the Earl Phantomhive. He slid his tongue into my mouth and played with my tongue flicking his tongue against mine and pulled back leaving a trail of saliva against our mouths. Sebastian smirked looking down at my lap and he whispered "So my master hasn't been thinking of Lady Elizabeth?" He whispered and I shook my head and kissed his ear blowing into it softly.

I heard a soft moan out of Sebastian "My lord I would hate to get you all dirty right after you're bath." He said with smirk on his face and I felt my eyes go wide. "But… But..." I whimpered out as Sebastian left the room. He left right after I made me needy with his warm and delicate touch. I couldn't believe it; he would go through that much trouble just to tease me, he had a cruel sense of humor, even for a demon.

I decided to ignore the disbelief of what Sebastian did to me, and go to sleep. I had the same dream as the night before; Sebastian was kissing my bare stomach and holding my hips up to steady myself. _"If you don't do this right my lord you could hurt yourself."_ My dream Sebastian said right before he moved his lips down my body.

I felt someone shaking me right before the good part of the dream was to come and I woke up to see the real Sebastian handing me my tea. "Good morning my lord; did you have yet another wet dream?" He said with a wild smirk plastered to his face. I could tell my face turned bright red as I hugged my knees to my chest. "I thought you promised Sebastian." I said blushing.

"I promised not to tell about your feelings even to you, but nothing about your morning stiffness." He said with a smirk. I growled lowly, "Well it was your fault leaving me in the dark like that." I said pouting out my lips softly. I heard a soft chuckle from Sebastian and then his lips against my ear then his tongue in my ear I moaned softly and melted down with the feeling. The gentle warmth of his tongue in my cold ear; it was like heaven, coming from a demon.

"What if the other servants see you?" I said smirking. And he pulled back "Good point my lord." He said with a smirk and served me my breakfast. Sebastian was sending me mixed signals; does he feel the same or am I just a toy to him? "After all a demon shouldn't fall in love with his meal." He said with a wild smirk from ear to ear. I looked up at him confused "So you feel the same; and remember you can't lie to me." I said with a small frown on my face. "Yes my lord." He said bowing with a small smile instead of a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Four: Bed

_**[A/N: To get a super sweet feelings to this chapter go to youtube and play 'Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz.]**_

"I love my Bocchan that is true. " He whispered into my ear sweetly and his voice shaking. "I love him more than he could know." He whispered and kissed my temple and cupped my face. "I love you too Sebastian." I whispered back completely truthful holding his hands. Now that I've said that I didn't feel as heavy as my stomach had; I felt free.

Sebastian traveled his lips down to my cheek then over to the tip of my nose. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red; this wasn't like the rough touch of Sebastian from last night it was sweet and gentle, it felt like he really cared about me as opposed to seeing me just a meal, he saw me as a lover as I saw him. Sebastian kissed my mouth and tipped my head up softly cupping my head in his hand with mine wrapped around them.

He started unbuttoning my night shirt slowly and carefully; he never pulled his mouth away from mine. I was not going to deny myself this small bit of happiness of knowing that Sebastian was my love. I closed my eyes and slid my hands away from his and cupped his face pulling him closer to me, he slid his hands to undress himself and he slowly and carefully lied me down on the bed hovering above me.

He pulled his lips away from mine and turned me around so I was lying on my stomach; I reached out to the bed rest and tangled my fingers around the little wooden columns. "Tell me when to stop if I hurt you little Bocchan." He whispered in my ears softly and gently and entered me from behind and I could feel my grip tighten against the headboard and a soft gasp escape my mouth. "It feels so amazing Sebastian." I whispered out closing my eyes.

Sebastian curved my legs in under my belly and he held me up at the hips, thrusting in my body hard and slow; but it felt so gentle to me. I moaned at the feeling and snapped my head back feeling my body shiver in pleasure. "Relax my little master the more you think about it the tighter you'll become." He whispered softly and continued thrusting harder and going in a little bit deeper into my body and I nodded and smiled softly moaning out loud.

Sebastian and I were getting a bit sweaty as he thrusted in and out harder and going as fast as he could go. "Ohh master your body is perfect." He whispered and I felt him come in me and I moaned loud shivering hard "Oh... Oh... S-Sebastian." I stuttered out in pleasure griping harder onto the headboard and felt his hands graze up my body and up my arms to hold my hands. This was heaven to me; the Earl of Phantomhive house hold who was thoroughly in love with his male butler. "I'm all done my love." Sebastian said laying us on our side as he slid himself out of my body.

He turned me around so I was facing him and he held me close to him, he kissed me gently and tilted our heads slightly so our lips sealed closer to each other. "Pure perfection." I whispered against his lips holding his head in my hands. I felt his hands wrap around mine tangling our fingers together, "Promise me you won't tell." I whispered kissing his cheek. "What has happened stays in this bed my love. We shall keep this to ourselves." He said kissing my hand making me blush hard. I nodded in agreement; I no longer saw Sebastian as my butler or associate, I saw him as my lover, my partner, my everything.

_**[A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. But the epic sweetness makes up for it!]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Five: Eyes

Hours had passed after me and Sebastian had made love; and the awkward moment sat in, when Elizabeth decided to visit again. She didn't see anything she had come in after Sebastian had scrubbed my body and dressed me properly, "Ciel why are your sheets being washed?" She asked and I didn't know what to tell her. "He drooled all over the linens last night." Sebastian said off the top of his head and I nodded "I sleep with my mouth open." I said and I saw a smirk appear on Sebastian's face. I glared at Sebastian "What is so funny Sebastian?" I said forcefully and he bent over and whispered in my ear covering his lips from Elizabeth's view "The easier it is for me to take advantage over you my lord." He chuckled softly.

I tried to not react to that in any manner but Elizabeth saw my eyes go wide, "What is it Ciel? I want to know!" She squealed, her voice was getting less and less adorable with each word becoming more annoying. "Turns out that the tea I spilt on my bed spread won't be able to come out that is all." I said and closed my eyes; Elizabeth was a hideous girl, no matter how the light hit her it was unattractive. "Ohh." She said looking down, "You have no good secrets any more Ciel." She said closing her eyes.

I shrugged; I didn't care anymore, Elizabeth didn't want to say it and I didn't want to risk being exposed of my love affair with Sebastian. "You tell me everything right Elizabeth?" I said looking at her and she nodded "Of course Ciel. Why do you ask?" She smiled and said looking up at me. "Wow Ciel you've gotten taller." She smiled and started running around me. I stopped her right in front of me and I could tell my voice dropped slightly "Why do you still love me?" I asked her looking into her hideous mud green eyes. "Well… you're nice to me and… I don't know." She muttered out.

I closed my eyes and nodded, "So you don't; what you just described is a friendship nothing more." I said as I heard a whimper out of Elizabeth. "Well I don't know what to say Elizabeth you hurt me deeply." I said acting hurt. I heard Elizabeth drop to her knees and she whimpered. "I love you Ciel I do. I'll prove it to you, take me upstairs and I'll show you." She said then clung onto my shorts and I looked at her wide eyed. "Stop acting like such a slut Lizzy it only makes you look less attractive." I said looking away from her so I wouldn't have to look into her sad eyes.

"Wha?" She looked at me with shocked eyes. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but in any way shape or from you're a terribly hideous girl." I said and got my gun out from under my desk in my study. I pointed it out at her with Sebastian watching. "And to be honest you knew what happened, I can't let an ugly girl tell everybody in England that Ciel Phantomhive; the Queen's watchdog, has had sexual relations with his butler." I said and sighed softly. "Such a pity too, the only thing that would do any justice is to have you showered in black roses." I said and readjusted the position of my gun to her temple and pulled the trigger.

"She's always made such a mess, now I suppose I'll have to clean it up." Sebastian said. "No. If we simply dispose of her, her parents will know that we killed her. Make it look like some one knew who her husband to be was and killed her." I said and he nodded. "Yes my lord." He bowed down and dragged her body out of the study and into his room. I heard a loud clank of a butcher's knife to wood and I knew exactly what Sebastian did; he cut her body into different pieces and bundled it together in a bag with a note attached. Knowing him he would make it seem like as if some terrorist from a foreign country had written it.

Once everything was cleaned up and our dirty business had been finished Sebastian was preparing my bathe for me. He started undressing me with a smile on his face "Why you smiling Sebastian?" I looked at him a bit confused. "Because now I can do this without wondering what you'll do." He said then kissed me holding my hips to his chest. I cupped his head in my hand and pulled his head closer to mine smiling; he was my lover, that no one could know and no one would live long enough if they knew.

Sebastian whispered against my lips "Tomorrow my love, just wait till then okay?" he whispered softly and I nodded. I started thinking; why would our love be viewed as vile, if it felt so right? This was the happiest I've been for a long time; Sebastian made me feel this way, not by me ordering him but him wanting me to be happy. "My lord are you going to get into your bath or not?" he said chuckling softly. I nodded and stepped into the bath and he scrubbed my body all over. He leaned over holding me from behind nuzzling his chin into my neck and he kissed my chin softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Six: Sugar

_**[A/N: This is post- demon Ciel; Ending of season 2]**_

Sebastian was dressing me for the night in my room when I kissed his cheek. "I love you Sebastian." I whispered in his ear. "Would my master please allow me to sleep in his bed with him tonight?" He whispered back and I nodded. I wanted to feel his arms around me throughout the entire night. They comforted me, made me feel completely and utterly safe when held by them.

When we were laid down Sebastian held me like a child in his arms, they felt like a humans arms not ones of a demon. We fell asleep together and I no longer had needy dreams of Sebastian pleasuring me, instead us just spending eternity together in each in others arms. I smiled as I heard the words _"My little Bocchan."_ From my dream Sebastian. I found myself wake up in the middle of the night watching the real Sebastian sleep talk. And out of his mouth these three words escaped "My little Bocchan." He whispered softly and sweetly.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I woke up Sebastian and he looked at me drowsily with his eyes all puffy from sleep "Yes my love?" He said propping himself up with his elbow, "Is there anything wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "I can't sleep." I whispered pulling him down back to the bed and his face closer to mine. "Ohh is that so? Does my little Ciel want me to do anything about it?" He whispered in my ear softly, sweetly, and seductively. I shook my head and kissed him deeply as he held my head I wrapped my hands around his.

It seemed that Sebastian knew how to turn everything into the sweetest things and turn the morally wrong into something that was perfection. I untangled my hands from his and unbuttoned his night shirt and I pulled back from the kiss and started kissing his chest softly smiling wide. Sebastian tilted up my head and made me kiss him again as he undressed us slowly, he then slid his tongue into my mouth and traced every inch of my mouth with it. I could hear a moan try to escape from my mouth, I closed my eyes smiling softly French kissing him back. Just as I started to do so Sebastian pulled back leaving a trail of saliva against our mouths and he whispered "What does my master want to do?" He whispered gently and softly in my ear.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you Sebastian." I whispered softly in response and he nodded. He turned me over on my stomach and whispered "Remember the more you tense up the more it will hurt." He whispered right before he kissed the back of my neck and entered me roughly with no warning. I moaned loud and gripped onto the head board and I was remembering everything that Sebastian had taught me yesterday; hips up, bend your legs in, and relax your muscles. Sebastian began thrusting deeper and faster and a bit harder into me as I clawed slightly into the headboard, I could hear him moaning along with me. He slid his hands down to my hips and rocked his hips into mine allowing him to go even deeper into my body.

I bit my lip hard in pleasure and felt my body shake in excitement as pre-cum dribbled down my leg as Sebastian rocked our hips harder together. "Ohh Ciel this is even better than the first time." He whispered softly thrusting harder and faster starting to slow down slightly as he came in me and felt my body collapse down onto the bed with pleasure shaking hard with pleasure. I felt myself come on my leg as Sebastian was thrusting harder. When we had finished an hour had passed since we started.

We were panting while holding each other, Sebastian kissed my forehead "My little Bocchan, would you like some breakfast?" he asked with a wide smile on his face, I nodded softly "I feel like something sweet." I said rubbing my growling stomach; I smiled as he got up to get dressed "You're so beautiful Sebastian" I said to him smiling wide and he blushed slightly "As you are too my lord." He whispered finishing getting dressed. I blushed hard and scooted down the bed to lean against my headboard as I sat up; I covered my lap with the blanket waiting for Sebastian to get my breakfast finished. Knowing him he would only take a couple seconds to get it finished, and I was right he came back up rolling in a cart along with him "This morning we have toast with a fruit spread consisting of oranges, wild berries, apples, blueberries, raspberries, and lemons all backed down and caramelized with a dash of sugar." He said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Seven: Greed

I took the toast with the sweet spread on it and took a small bite off it "I believe this is the best thing you've ever me Sebastian." I said wide eyed and he smiled. "I'm glad it's to your liking my love." He said and bowed slightly, "You don't have to bow to me any more Sebastian." I giggled softly and continued eating the delicious breakfast he had prepared for me. "What do you want to wear?" He asked going to my wardrobe. "Well Elizabeth's parents will probably throw her a funeral, so I suggest black to show mourn." I said sipping the tea.

"Sebastian could you make some more of that breakfast for me, it was excellent and I would like more please." I said smiling as he dressed me in all black and slid his hand up the back of my leg as he buckled my shoes, I blushed and looked at him smiling and kissed his cheek. He put on my eye bandage and then my eye patch. Even though it made my right eye terribly weak and my left eye way to strong, I had to wear it, to keep our secret just as Sebastian was forced to wear gloves.

I saw Sebastian blush at my kiss "And to your question, yes I will my lord" He said smiling wide and then more toast and jam showed up on the tray in a snap. "Thank you Sebastian." I said taking another piece of toast and started eating some more. "Ohh master I can dress you up but can't take you out." He whispered teasingly and licked the jam out of the corner of my mouth which made me blush and moan at the same time. I smiled wide and held Sebastian's hands and he kissed the palms of my hands gently.

"Finni's on his way up so we should stop acting so fond." Sebastian said and I nodded smiling "Ok Sebastian." I said and pulled my hands away from his, and saw Finni pass by "Well you're up early master. Anything the matter?" He asked shyly and I shook my head smiling softly "Of course not Finni I'm fine but thank you for your concern." I said smiling and looked down at my all black clothing, "Why are you in mourning?" Finnian asked, I pretended to be hurt as I looked down. "I got a call this morning from Elizabeth's parents… she's been murdered." I said looking at him sad.

"Ohh my! And you're sure you're fine?" He asked with worry in his voice looking between me and Sebastian, "I'm perfectly fine." I said with a faint smile on my face. "Ok master." Finnian said and went back downstairs to tend to the garden. "Well I suppose we should get going." I said getting off of my bed, feeling a bit dizzy. Apparently it was clear to Sebastian; to the point where he felt as if he had to help me walk. "I'm fine Sebastian…" I said pushing him away. "You sure my lord?" He asked me a bit worried and I nodded in response.

I felt Sebastian's presence following me from behind. "I'm fine Sebastian I just need to go to the funeral." I whispered slightly. I didn't want to see the hideous girl again; but at the very least she wouldn't have the ability to be a nuisance any more with her high pitched squealing. It was unbelievable how much I actually detested my own fiancé with a burning passion. I myself was surprised how much I really hated her and every bit of her down to her hideous eyes. I couldn't stand Elizabeth any longer than I had put up with her till her death.

We left the estate and entered the carriage, as I was getting in I felt myself become top heavy and tipped over backward just as Sebastian had put his hands up to stabilize myself. "Thank you Sebastian." I said blushing softly, he nodded "Just be careful Bocchan." He whispered having the sound of being annoyed in his voice. "Why so angry with me?" I whispered whimpering slightly. "I told you that you should of stayed here, why do you even want to go to Elizabeth's funeral if you're the one who killed her?" He said whimpering slightly as he looked in my eye; his eyes showed pain in them.

"I don't want to go I just don't want the public thinking something." I said and hugged him. "Fine." He said reluctantly and climbed in the carriage after me. After he closed the carriage door he leaned over to kiss my nose, "I'm sorry for getting angry; I'm just the jealous type that's all, my lover." He said smiling which made me blush madly; his lips tickled my nose like a feather did. "You're adorable when you blush my lord." He chuckled softly; of course he would point out the obvious, he always did no matter the circumstances, always even if it was the smallest case such as me forgetting my patch before I got out of my room.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Ciel: *nums on Sebastian Hewajima's cake* Not as good as the real Sebastian's but it will do, HEY SEBASTIAN WHAT IS THAT THING THAT PROJECTS VIDEO AND SOUND AND WORDS?_

_Sebastian: That would be a computer screen my love_

_Me: Ciel you told someone you murdered Lizzy?_

_Sebastian: WHAAT?_

_Ciel:…. She gave me cake… and I was hungry.. Sebastian my ass is still sore from this morning._

_Sebastian: I told you not to tense up._

_Me: *fan girl squeal*_


	8. Chapter 8

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Eight: Ignoring

Sebastian was hovering over me in my bed, our bodies were drenched in sweat, and Sebastian's breath was heavy and uneven as mine was, our only means of seeing each other was a single lit candle and the repeated lightning strikes. He cupped my jaw in one hand and stroked his thumb softly and a smile was on his face; his eyes looked as if they were dancing He leaned closer to my face to kiss my lips gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck he pulled back and whispered _"My little Bocchan."_ as rain was beating against the roof and window.

I felt a sudden shake of my body as Sebastian was looking at me smiling "My little Bocchan, we're here; you slept the whole way here." He said before he kissed my cheek, making me blush madly turning my whole face bright pink. "I was... a sleep?" I mumbled groggily holding my dizzy head. "Yes, why do you ask my lord?" He said "And don't worry you're fine." He said winking softly at me as I looked down at my pants.

"Good. I don't want people to think that I get off on my fiancé's death." I said right before he opened the door. I stepped out looking at all the black around me, I had no idea this many people actually liked Elizabeth. But then I saw a bunch of flashes of cameras. "Journalists?" I asked covering my eyes slightly still dizzy. Sebastian handed me my cane and I leaned against it using it as a crutch. I hobbled over to Elizabeth's open casket then looked up at the cause of death sighing heavily, although they did do a good job of putting her back together without it being visible.

I put a bundle of black and blue dyed roses in her casket before they buried her. Everyone was crying; everyone but me and Sebastian, "Do you have no souls or hearts?" Mrs. Middleford asked us with disgust and contempt in her voice. "I do, but I've been through this before, and no matter how much you cry or wish, the deceased never return." I said tilting my head down in respect. She looked at Sebastian then, "What about you?" She said sobbing. He looked down at the ground "Honestly, she and I had no bond; she had never spoken a word to me other than when she was trying to convince Ciel to do something." He said "But I am sorry for your loss." He bowed slightly with a hand across his chest.

Moaning and sobbing continued, but me and Sebastian had work to do today. "Um... Mrs. Middleford, I have some work I have to attend to. I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to go early." I said hugging her for the last time today. "Bye Ciel." She whispered as she hugged back kissing the top of my head. I smiled softly letting go of her to return to the carriage. Right as I was about to enter the car, I collapsed down to my knees and felt my stomach wrench in pain. I wrapped one hand around my stomach and the other was holding me up. Sebastian tried to pick me up but I knew I couldn't get off the ground, I felt myself become sick against the rock road. "My lord, are you alright?" He asked concerned and I nodded wanting the wrenching in my stomach to come to a halt.

The pain almost made me collapse, but then I felt myself become sick again. "You sure you are okay my lord?" Sebastian whimpered out and I shook my head "Take me home please." I said feeling rather weak "Can you walk?" Sebastian asked grabbing me at my waist and I shook my head. He then picked me you carrying me on his back, like the night of my birthday, he took me to the carriage and sat me down on the seat and followed in shortly after closing the door. He sat down next to me then put me on his lap holding me near to him. "I wonder what made you sick, you were fine this morning." He said kissing the top of my forehead and kept his lips there. I held onto Sebastian's waist so I wasn't to fall off and hurt myself even more so.

Sebastian then started to rub my stomach which made it feel, or seem to feel, better. He kissed the tip of my nose; I could feel the carriage start to move and held on tighter to Sebastian's waist "You ok my love?" He said moving the hair out of my face and I nodded kissing his chest. "When we get home I want you to rest ok Ciel? I don't want my partner sick." He whispered smiling. And I nodded slightly even though I was the one supposed to the one ordering Sebastian around not the other way around. I just wanted him next to me; I felt my eyes flutter down getting heavier. I smiled softly and kept my head on Sebastian's should "My little Bocchan." He said rocking me back and forth.

This sleep was weird; I had no dream, no nightmare, nothing. The next thing I knew I was at the estate with Sebastian carrying me into the main hall. "Can you take me upstairs too?" I whispered sleepily, he nodded and took me to the bedroom as a human would; step by single step. He laid me down carefully and gently with worry on his face "I'm fine Sebastian, you don't need to worry." I said smiling softly as he covered me with my blanket. "That's bull shit and we both know that." He said sighing, "Why are you ignoring your ill health? I would like to keep you forever my little lover. But I can't if you're broken in little pieces." He said stroking my cheek gently and with care.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Ciel: *glares at Sebastian* I'm not LITTLE!_

_Sebastian: Yes my Bocchan. _

_Me: … Ciel without the 'little it's no longer cute.._

_Sebastian: Seee! Little things are cute, and you're cute, and beautiful, and a good lover, and smart, and nice… *goes on and on*_

_Ciel:*blushes* Sebastian you really mean so?_

_Sebastian: Yes my little Bocchan_

_Me: Awww *melts*_


	9. Chapter 9

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Nine: Sobbying

Four months had passed since Elizabeth's funeral and my little episode. My aliment has seemed to recede from my body and Sebastian is happy about that. This very early morning Sebastian's arms were around my waist, I looked out of the window right above my bed to see it had been raining and thundering. I rubbed my eyes as I turned my body to face Sebastian, and then woke him up. "Sebastian, I'm hungry." I said looking at him with big round eyes. He yawned stretching his hands out sleepily. "What would my baby like?" He said kissing my cheek. "I kinda want something spicy." I whispered petting his hair after I propped myself up. "But you don't like spicy foods my lord." He said a bit confused. "I know but it just sounds good right now… please?" I said pouting out my lips.

He nodded then kissed my pouting lips "Okay I'll be right back." He said smiling and got out of bed. Next thing I know Sebastian is rolling in a cart with bread stuffed with curry and orange juice, and fully dressed in his butler uniform. "Thank you Sebby." I said rubbing my eyes gingerly. I took up the bread and took a little nibble; it was warm but not blistering hot. "This is delicious Sebastian!" I said closing my eyes in joy and continued eating the meal. He chuckled softly and wiped off the curry I had accidently got on my bare stomach with his thumb. "Such a messy eater." He said and stopped his hand at the widest point on my belly poking his finger in slightly I winced slightly looking up at him. "Oww Sebastian! What was that for?" I said rubbing my tummy.

"Your stomach is hard. But it can't be muscle because you've gained weight." He said a bit wide eyed. I looked at him scared "What are you suggesting?" I demanded to know. "I'd rather not say anything unless I know for sure okay?" He said right before he kissed my cheek. "Do you want to go back to sleep or do you wish to be dressed my little Bocchan?" He asked and kissed my shoulder softly, I felt a soft moan escape my lips "Neither. I want to undress you." I whispered feeling a smirk form on my face. "Lord if it what I think it is I really shouldn't." He said worried and I nodded sighing. "I suppose you should go ahead and dress me." I said swinging my legs over the bed.

He dressed me ever so delicately especially when it came to the shirt and vest. I smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush ever so slightly. I giggled softly and he kissed the tip of my nose softly, I held his face closer to mine when he tried to pull away. I leaned in and kissed him passionately wrapping my arms around his neck

"Ohh little Bocchan." He said as he pulled away softly kissing my forehead. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my stomach kneeling on a leg; I saw a smile appear on his face. "Just as I thought, my little Bocchan isn't so little any more he said then he kissed my stomach making me blush hard. "What do you mean?" I looked at him confused holding his hand playing with his fingers. "Bocchan, I don't know quite how to tell you this… Especially considering I don't even know how this happened myself, how do I tell you." He said with a serious look upon his face and I looked up at him waiting.

I started to wonder off in a day dream kicking my legs bag and forth against the bed. I imagined Sebastian's body along with mine intertwined on the bed the two of us naked and sweaty. I could tell the real Sebastian was talking but I didn't listen to his words until I heard the word pregnant. "Wha? Who's pregnant? Elizabeth's mother?" I asked, her mom might of tried to get over the pain by carrying a child in her place.

"You weren't listening what-so ever were you Ciel?" He said looking at me disapprovingly, "You're the one who is pregnant." He said, right then I felt a sharp kick coming from the inside of my stomach. I was suddenly scared out of my wits, how had this happen, how was it even _possible?_ I felt my body shake in fear and I could feel my eyes fill with tears. "What? How?" I said hiding my face in my palms sobbing terribly into them. Sebastian sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Ciel: WHAAA? *rubs my belly crying* YOU GOT ME PREGNANT SEBASTIAN!_

_Sebastian: I'm sorry *bows head*_

_Me: Well technically I made you pregnant Ciel…. Cause I'm writing the story._

_Ciel: GAHHHH!_

_Sebastian: *hands Ciel a cookie* It's an I sowwy cookie.._

_Ciel: *noms on it* I forgive you Sebastian…_

_Me: Awwww. You guys are too adorable_

_Ciel:* Puts my head on Sebastian's lap* I know. =^-^=_

_Sebastian: *stares in awe at Ciel's epic kitty face*_


	10. Chapter 10

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Ten: Sister

Sebastian kissed what I now knew as my baby bump and whispered softly "I will be here for you my love, forever and a day." He said smiling then wiped my tears off of my face, "Such a beautiful creature has no reason to cry." He said then kissed my cheek. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but people will find out about this eventually." I said blushing softly. "What will we do then Sebastian?" I said worried cupping his face in my hands making him look up at me.

"We could go to the country where no one would know." He said with a smile on his face then turned to a frown realizing that we would come back with a child. "We could say we were helping my sister who has been widowed with her pregnancy and that she died during the child's birth." He said; that would explain a lot of thing about the child. I nodded softly and kissed him passionately. "I love you Sebastian and I don't want to let you go." I whispered softly and he nodded "I would have to die first to be able to let you go my master." He said as I nuzzled my face in his neck. He then picked me up carrying down stairs to the main entrance.

"Just let me write a note for the other servants explaining our absence." He said and I looked at him wide eyed, "The fake one my lord." He said laughing then set me down on the floor and went to write a note in the kitchen. I stood in place waiting for him and I heard Meireinn say "Master… why are you up… so early?" She yawned loud and I went wide eyed. "Um I got up and couldn't go back to sleep." I said nervously. "It's ok I won't tell Sebastian you came down for a late night snack." She said softly giggling. She went into her room just as Sebastian came out of the kitchen and he led me out to the carriage just out of the estate.

He picked me up and put me in the carriage then followed after, "Don't you have to drive it Sebastian?" I asked confused as he shook his head and then we started moving out of nowhere. He held me close to him I looked out the window to see all the trees going by somewhat quickly. "So I have a question Sebastian… how will this child come out?" I asked holding my stomach. "I don't know to be honest." He said kissing my forehead leaning his cheek against my head as I leaned into his chest.

We got out to the country which was very dense in forestry and had no houses in it what-so-ever except one some-what small cabin with a white fence around it. "This is where my old master lived, that was before… well you know." He said looking away and then opened the door for me, I walked out breathing in fresh air. Sebastian came out with our suit cases then walked into the cabin as I followed him in and into our bedroom. "How old is this place?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Only about four years why?" Sebastian asked sitting next to me and I shrugged. Sebastian picked me up and sat me on his lap, he started kissing on my neck then starting nibbling. I moaned loud starting to circle my hips on his lap I could feel a smirk form on Sebastian's face against my neck "Where did you learn that my lord?" he whispered softly. "You have secrets, I have mine." I replied then turned myself around to kiss him hard on the lips.

Sebastian held his hands at my waist then pulled back slightly "You sure about this my lord I wouldn't want to hurt the baby." He said staring into my eyes and I nodded leaning in closer again forcing us to lie down on the bed. Sebastian broke our kiss to strip us of our clothing and lay me on my stomach. Without a warning Sebastian had entered me roughly but slowly but this time he whispered "Tell me if I hurt you ok my love?" he whispered softly before he kissed the back of my neck.

I nodded gripping hard onto the sheets as he began thrusting deeper and a bit faster. I bit into the pillow with each thrust he made in me. I felt so amazing and so painful at the same touch; I didn't want it to stop at all. Sebastian held my hips up slightly rocking our hips together making him thrust harder and deeper into me. I felt the pre-cum dribble down my leg, but what was different about this time is that Sebastian ran his hands down the middle of my thighs wiping it off of my leg and onto his hands which only brought me closer to my climax. I felt a shiver shoot down my spine as Sebastian licked my neck softly.

Sebastian started thrusting harder and faster rocking our hips violently together, it became too much pain and not enough pleasure to withstand I felt myself whimper in pain "Sebastian stop it hurts." As soon as I said the last word he had stopped, "I'm sorry Bocchan did I hurt you or the baby?" He said as he pulled himself out of me. I shook my head slightly and turned around to face him. "No, it just started to get too rough for me." I said embarrassed; I wanted to please Sebastian, but how could I do that if I couldn't even withstand some hard core; well what seemed to have been hardcore, sex for two seconds.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: Aww… Ciel… you thought that was hardcore?_

_Ciel: SHUT UP!_

_Sebastian: *tried hard not to snicker* Sorry lord but that wasn't hardcore._

_Ciel: *Whimpers crying*_

_Me: *whispers something in Ciel's ear*_

_Ciel: *bursts out in laughter*_

_Sebastian: WHAT! I WANT TO KNOW!_

_Me: Ehhh secrets remember? _


	11. Chapter 11

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Eleven: Gnawing

Sebastian held me close to me and whispered "I love you my little Bocchan." He whispered kissing my cheek softly and gently. I blushed softly breathing heavily, I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep when I could stare at Sebastian all night. I felt a yawn escape even though I tried to fight it back, "You should sleep master." Sebastian said kissing my lips softly then kissing my; what was now, my seven month bump. "You need the sleep." Sebastian said leaning his head on mine nuzzling my head into his chest. Right as I was almost asleep a sharp pain came across wrenching my stomach forcing me to double over in Sebastian's arms. He woke up in a bit of a startle "Young master are you okay?" He said scared.

I nodded and held my stomach trying to ignore the wrenching pain in my stomach. I gave into the pain and shook my head crying and in pain "Sebastian it hurts." I said resting both hands onto the bed and noticed that the one I was holding with my stomach was bloody. "What's wrong?" Sebastian said sitting straight up then holding my body at my waist from my side. "It feels like something is stabbing my stomach." I said.

Sebastian rolled me down on my back, I saw his eyes go wide as he looked at my bump. I started feeling my stomach tear open. I screamed in agony as my stomach got bloodier and bloodier. "What's happening?" I said crying in pain. I didn't want to look down, I didn't want to lose the very last part of me that followed the common line of reasoning. Sebastian didn't reply I looked down at him then saw the horror of what was happening to me.

The child that I had been carrying was gnawing away at my stomach along with clawing. I saw the very muscles of my body coming apart. What was happening is something that you would see in a horror movie created by the mentally ill. I passed out in pain, I couldn't take it anymore the feeling of my child cutting its way out of me with their teeth. This was truly the workings of a _demon_. I can't remember anything after that. All I remember is the pain, the agony, the feeling of the very fiber of my muscles being torn.

When I woke up Sebastian was holding a small baby in his arms and a tear was rolling down his cheek. I looked down at my stomach which was sown together like a ragdoll would be. "You ok Sebastian?" I said looking at him weakly, "You had a girl my lord" He said rocking her back and forth as he did to me when we left Elizabeth's funeral. "She looks like you my love." I tried to look over at her but my body couldn't move. Sebastian then moved over closer to me and sat next to me on the bed and put her in my arms. Until now it didn't feel so special to have a child but now, that I've held her. It changed everything She looked so much like me and Sebastian it was almost scary.

"I like the name Leanne." I said running my fingers through her blue-black curly hair as her purple eyes opened which made her ivory skin look as white as winter snow. She had tiny little freckles on the bridge of her nose and right under her eyes. She looked so precious, so pure but I knew that she wasn't, she; by laws of biology, should not have existed in this world. But by those laws neither should Sebastian and I couldn't imagine that being so.

"Leanne Michaelis it is then." Sebastian said petting her head. "But why not Phantomhive, after all she came out of me?" I looked at him and he smiled softly "Because she is supposed to be my niece." He said chuckling softly and I nodded looking out the window noticing all the bright coloured leaves. "What is today?" I asked holding Leanne in my arms carefully. "It's Thanksgiving my lord." He said chuckling. I smiled and held up Leanne carefully so she could see all the pretty colours as I did. "What are you thankful for Sebby?" I asked truthfully interested.

"Well to be honest. I am thankful for my little Bocchan in my life." He said and sat down behind me holding me from behind, resting his head gently on my shoulder looking at our daughter. "She has your nose my lord." He said breathing softly into my ear as we watched our daughter look back at us with wide and bright eyes that seemed to glow like the moon. "How is it that something that shouldn't have happen, be so beautiful?" I said looking at her.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: Awwwwwww *melts*_

_Ciel: *rubs my flat tummy* It hurts… She ate her way out…_

_Sebby: *kisses his tummy*_

_Ciel: *blushes*_

_Me: *stares in amazement* Kisss….. Kiss… I SAID KISS!_

_Ciel: *bitch stares at author*_

_Sebastian: …. No comment._


	12. Chapter 12

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Twelve: Sick

A month after Leanne was born we took her to the house that we lived in. I was holding her near to me as we crept back into the house in the middle of the night, I didn't want the servants worrying or waking early. Surprisingly Leanne didn't make a sound; not a giggle, a cry, a squeal, nothing. I wondered how this would work; we had no way of her sleeping anywhere which worried me deeply.

Sebastian put Leanne in my old rocking crib "I will prepare a proper sleeping arrangement for her in the morning my lord." Sebastian said smiling then he bent over to kiss the top of her head. I just then noticed that she was sleeping the whole time I was carrying her up the stairs. I smiled and nodded "And we probably should prepare a nursery for her as well." I said snuggling up next to Sebastian in our bed.

Sebastian held me in his lap and rocked us gently together. His body was so warm, inviting, I've never felt so safe in my life, I kissed his chest softly hearing him moan I giggled softly then kissed his neck tracing his skin softly with my tongue. He molded his hands to my hips as he whispered "My master are you sure you want to go through with this? After all you still have stitches on your abdomen and in your muscles." He whispered seductively nibbling softly onto my ear.

I nodded softly moaning against his neck, he held me close to him. I felt my body slowly lay down with Sebastian's guidance; he held the small of my back up carefully laying us down. I could tell he was hesitant, "Sebastian if you're scared about my wellbeing then we can wait until my stitches come out." I said sighing softly stroking his cheek. "Thank you my lord" He said smiling wide. "I love you." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I blushed violently feeling my whole face turn a shade of holly red. I smiled and cuddled up close to his body, I latched my arms around his hips nesting my head into his abdomen. Even though his muscles were hard, they were very comfortable and inviting. "Is my lord comfortable?" He said chuckling softly petting my head and I nodded. I felt my eyes becoming heavier and heavier, I could tell I was falling asleep as opposed to other times when I just woke up without a dream telling me that I was in fact a sleep. I could tell that tonight there was going to be a dream. Well I was close, I had dreamt, but it was a horrible night mare.

It was of Leanne's birth, only that it had been worse. I looked at my mangled body that was busted up like a ragdoll was but instead of stuffing coming out of me, it was my muscles that had been torn out by my child along with my guts lain out on the bed. It was a bloody mess and Sebastian was holding the blood covered child in his arms with a deeply disturbed look on his face. _"Wh-what happened to me? What happened to you?"_ I said even though I knew that this was a dream; although for a fourteen year-old-boy to think this up, even as a night mare, was sick and twisted even for what I had been through it was sick.

Sebastian didn't say anything he was just rocking our blood covered daughter as I looked closely at them; our daughter was chewing on his flesh, no not nibbling softly but chewing on his very skin_. "Se-Sebastian why is Leanne chewing on you?" _I asked scared what the answer may be, I looked down at my abdomen noticing for the first time that there was a small bite mark right over my ribcage that was separate from her exit way out. I couldn't take any more of this sick and twisted dream where it seemed like I was the only one who could hear me.

I woke up in a panic my night shirt drenched in sweat and quickly called out in pain and in agony "Sebastian." I said as a tear fell on my cheek hoping this wasn't part of the dream, that this he could hear me this time. He did. He could actually hear me; he woke up a bit scared looking at me. "Sebastian show me your hand." I ordered as I took off his glove looking at the crescent shaped scar on his finger, which was exactly the finger that she had been chewing on in my dreams, "My lord you shouldn't fret over something as insignificant as a simple scar." He said with his voice shaking.

"The child did it to you didn't she? You pulled her away from my body as she started chewing on my skin after she had left my womb." I said with disgust in my voice, the fact that a child; even if it came from two demons, did that was disgusting and rather contrary. Even if she came from two demons, she would have eaten a soul not a body. Sebastian sighed heavily "I thought you had passed out my lord how do you know this?" He looked at me with sad eyes, "And I would greatly appreciate it if you referred to her as Leanne, she is still our daughter." He said looking down. "I saw it in my dream." I said looking over at the crib; I could tell that it was obvious that my face showed every sign of contempt, anger, and disgust.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: *Sings* I GOT THE MOOOOOOOVES LIKE DAGGER!_

_Ciel: *stares* Really…. A kuroshitsuji parody of that song?_

_Sebastian: …. Is every one just going to ignore the fact that Ciel hates his own daughter *cries*_

_Me: *hugs Sebby* Tis okay Sebastian… at least you ALMOST got a lemon scene._

_Ciel: Not ignoring it… just deciding to disregard the thought of her being pure._

_Sebastian: *sad* *sees a kitten and snatches it up* All better_


	13. Chapter 13

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Thirteen: Human

The next day when I woke up Leanne wasn't in her crib, I was panicked and worried. But then I heard Finni and Meireinn cooing over Leanne. I peeked out my door to watch them rocking her and tossing her up in the air slightly. I smiled softly; at least she was acting as a human this time. I pretended that I wasn't disgusted for Sebastian; I knew he loved me and the sick child, I didn't want him to be hurt because I didn't like the child. "You finally grew a liking to her?" Sebastian said smiling wide as he held Leanne and I nodded reluctantly.

It's not that I had utter and complete hatred towards the child it's just that she's sick in every form. It was for that reason that I turned my head at her existence; it wasn't because she was Sebastian's in fact that's the reason that made me protective of her. I felt as if I had loved her but was disgusted with her all at the same time. I don't know exactly why, I just did.

The day went on fast and quick and Meireinn wanted to have Leanne in her room tonight for some odd reason. She said why but I wasn't listening, her insipid blabbering had me bored out of my mind. All I knew was I didn't have to sleep with Leanne, and that me and Sebastian were sleeping together alone. I knew where this night was going to end up.

When Sebastian was dressing me for the night I pulled him closer kissing him passionately sliding my tongue into his mouth. He flicked his tongue at mine then wrapped his tongue around mine pulling on it gently. I moaned softly against Sebastian's lips as he cupped my face keeping our lips sealed. He pulled away though and kissed my ear then he blew into it softly, I moaned and gripped onto the sheets and mattress.

He unbuttoned my night shirt undressing me as I undressed him. He laid us down slowly kissing down my body from my lips to my chin to my neck then to my chest. I moaned softly running my fingers through his hair, this felt like heaven. He kept kissing my body going lower and lower, my eyes went wide as he kissed the tip of my member. "Se-sebastian?" I moaned out loud shivering in pleasure.

He then licked up my length kissing the flat area between my hips with a wild smirk all over his face. I looked at him shocked; he hasn't ever done this before. He started nibbling on the tip of my member making my shake in pleasure. "Ohh god please just let me know this isn't one of my dreams." I said closing my eyes and then Sebastian whispered "Not at all my little Bocchan." Then continued doing what he was doing.

If this was just a dream I did not want to wake up, I could tell Sebastian had every intention of making sure I reached my climax. I was gripping onto a pillow as he started to blow on me, I clenched my jaw trying to avoid making my 'sex face' that Sebastian always teased me about in private. I closed my eyes as I felt my cum release into his mouth, I was shaking horribly in pleasure. I managed to whisper out through my moans "Don't stop Sebastian. It feels too good for you to stop." He pulled back slightly and whispered through his devilish smirk "Yes my little Bocchan."

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter *PS sorry the lemon scene sucks I have a head ache and I'm not feeling too well]**_

_Me: *Sighs and reluctantly says*Visit my friend… Son Dane….. and read his stories *fake smiles*_

_Ciel: Ohh now you're pimping people? So does that make you a pimp or a hoe?_

_Sebastian: *jaw drops along with the silver ware he was polishing* BOCCHAN LANGUAGE!_

_Me: That makes ME the PIMP and YOU the HOE….. Sebastian's hoe….._

_Sebastian: Cannot argue with you on that one.._

_Ciel: *stares at Sebastian* ….. Umm… I'm pretty sure that the 'costumer' gets the blow job from the hoe not the other way around._

_Sebastian: Well I would have had you do it but your mouth is too small and throat too narrow._

_Me: *stares in amazement* I love you Sebby!_


	14. Chapter 14

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Fourteen: Pure

The next morning we woke up and got dressed as usual, our routine wasn't broken at all down to the very last part with the servants messing up. Until I saw Elizabeth's mother barge into the main entrance as I was walking downstairs, "Yes Mrs. Middleford?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She had anger, disgust, fear, and panic on her face her face looking just as twisted as Elizabeth's the last day I saw her. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID CIEL!" She screamed out at me I looked at her confused acting as if I had no idea what she was talking about. "Whatever do you mean?" I looked at her tilting my head as I looked at the shock on her face she showed ever sign of disgust at the same time. "You murdered my daughter." She said hissing slightly through her teeth. Her body posture was jagged and unnerving, I wasn't sure who she was scared of; me because I had the ability to kill the one I 'loved' , or Sebastian who was able to stand completely still throughout her accusing me of the murder. 

I laughed slightly "I have not the slightest clue of what you are speaking of." I said shrugging it off and looked at Sebastian's face which had a slight twitch appearing on his face. "You murdered her. I know it I can even prove it to you, you little twat!" She screamed then Sebastian balled up his fist and clenched his jaw, "I'd appreciate if you didn't speak to Bocchan like that." He said with disgust in his voice. She looked at him with angry eyes, "No.. I'd love to hear your facts Mrs. Middleford." I said smiling from ear to ear. She looked at me shocked, just as I thought; she had no actual proof, if she did she wouldn't have that expression on her face.

"See you _have _no proof, if you did; you wouldn't be nearly as shocked as you are now from my reply to your 'proof'." I half laughed half smiled. She looked at me scared, she saw my insanity, she was a coward if she couldn't face such a fragile target as me. I walked up to her and pushed her slightly with my cane "But I'll let you know. You are right but you know what this means right? You'll be able to see your dear little daughter soon." I said then wrapped my cane around her neck and pulled back against her chin, as I pushed her in the back with my leg. I broke her neck, she was dead. And it was such a neater kill than Elizabeth's; a lot less blood was dripping down. Sebastian had a shocked expression on his face "My lord was that nessicary?" He asked with wide eyes.

I sighed and nodded "Even if she had the slightest doubt, she would tell someone and word would spread. Things will get out." I said looking at him and held my hand out to hold his. He took my hand and walked me out to the garden. I smiled up at him as he kissed the back of my hand softly. "You know I would walk to the end of this earth to make you happy my lord?" He said smiling with a slight tint of blush on his face. I looked up at him and nodded I kissed his chin, that's all I could reach that was; then he got down on his knees and then he said "Then would you return the favor, of promising to be mine tilt h en-." He said but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_ME: I've been having really bad writer's block so.  
>Ciel: ..You had to stop in the middle of a sentence?<em>

_Sebastian: Yeah I wanted to know what I was going to say_

_Me: *face palm* Really.. Really?_


	15. Chapter 15

Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter Fifteen: Dream

I woke up; was this all a dream or was it just that I can't remember the rest of the day? Sebby wasn't in my bed with me, but Leanne wasn't in my room, her crib wasn't there either. "SEBASTIAN!" I screamed and Sebastian flashed to my room and had a worried look on his face, "Yes my lord! Are you ok?" He said worried and I nodded "But we're in private now you don't have to call me lord." I said as I ran up to him and I kissed him softly.

He had a shocked look on my face and pushed me away slightly, "I'm not Miss Elizabeth my lord." He said wide eyed and I looked at him confused, "But Elizabeth is dead. She has been for at least 8 months." I said dazed, "My lord she is fine and well, she's coming over tomorrow." He said then put his hand to my forehead "Are you feeling ill my lord?" He said his face turned from worried to scared. "I'm fine, but why won't you say my love?" I asked almost breaking out in tears.

"You must've had a wild dream my lord.. I haven't ever called you that." He said sitting me down on the bed. " What's today, where's Leanne? Why weren't you sleeping next to me? WHY WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME?" I said crying hysterically and whimpered slightly I grabbed his hand off my head and forced him to hold my hand. "You said you loved me and that you'd do anything to make me happy Sebastian, why can't you remember?" I said feeling tears run down my face to our hands. "Stop playing jokes Sebastian! Where is Leanne?" I said crying hard; I no longer hated the little girl she was the thing that proved me and Sebastian's love for each other.

"My lord today is December 15th, I've never slept in your bed because you hate it when I do, and because I don't love you. And who is this Leanne you speak of?" He said taking his hands away from mine. "SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO REMEMBER!" I said crying hoping he would. He shook his head and sighed "You must've had one wild dream my lord." He said and walked away.

'_Because I don't love you.'_ The bitter words that broke my heart. I looked at him then crawled on my knees to hold onto his leg "I-I-I love you Sebastian… I love you! I LOVE YOU!" I said crying holding onto his leg and he looked down at me with a disappointed face then he kicked me off forcing me to hit the wall. I cried, such a bitter, bitter end.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: … My heart broke in this chapter. Well that is the end to the Story Bitter._


	16. Preview to Savory

Savory

Arc II to: Bitter

A Kuroshitsuji love story

Chapter One: Darkness

I lied there in a ball sobbing wanting him to remember but it was a dream, what was there to remember if it never existed. Wait... what if it really did happen and this is a cruel sick dream, not a dream a nightmare. This has to be a nightmare those feelings were too real to be a figment of my imagination that I thought up. "Sebastian… is this a dream?" I asked scared to find out the answer and he shook his head disappointedly at me "This is all too real my master." He said sighing heavily and shook his head.

"Bocchan we have nothing to 'us' you just had a weird dream my lord." He said sighing heavily. He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. He never believed me that we were in love, we looked at each other in different view he saw me as a deranged desperate brat, I saw him as my partner, not my business partner but my life partner. The pain cut me like a knife that had a three tiered blade to it, it cut into my very soul that was breeding darkness to it that at this moment was engulfing my whole being.

Sebastian didn't see my pain as I didn't see his love. I masked my pain under a fake smile that could cover any emotion as long as it had the slightest twinkle to it as my eyes did. I kept my teeth clenched, fore I fear that maybe if they were to part my sanity, and my wellbeing would perish at that very moment. He picked me up and carried me to my quarters yet again, "Sebastian I order you to sleep with me. Please." I said sobbing hopelessly. He sighed and nodded "As you wish my lord." He said as he went to lie in my bed.

He had his back turned to me and then I turned to wrap my arms around his big chest, but he stopped me and said "No need to be clingy Bocchan." He said and pushed my hands away and I sighed and cuddled up as close to him as I could I loved Sebastian and I wanted for him to know it so badly, that it actually hurt. I never wanted anything more than I wanted right now for him to know that my love was honest and true. He didn't believe me he just thought I was dazed and confused or ill. I wasn't I was awake and I was as broken as a shattered dream.

Was this real, or was it just a dream? I hoped secretly that it was just a cruel dream, but the tears tasted too real. They were bitter and sad and cruel, taunting me to remember that this was my reality not what I thought was reality. Why was the pain so intense and how could I feel it if it was just a dream? I had no idea how to comprehend that all I knew was now fake and unrealistic; the child I hated is the one I now loved because it was the last link Sebastian and me. Why did that have to be fake? It was such a pleasant dream to return to cruel reality that it broke my heart to do so. I didn't want to break so easily but I couldn't help myself, I felt myself swallow in a huge abundance of air and just cry, cry out of pain, and cry out of mourn. Mourning my child's no longer existence; Leanne was dead even if she never existed she was dead. What a tragic ending to it, now I guess I'll be alone forever.

But being alone forever by his side is better than being alone for good. I know Elizabeth would always adore me but at this point I don't give a shit about that winch, she stood between my happiness with Sebastian. But for now I had to keep her or else Sebastian would think I was completely insane. The things in my dream had to be repeated, even if I were to die at the end; I just want to feel his arms around my body again that wasn't wrong was it? Of course it wasn't I just need to make sure Sebastian loves me before I murder Elizabeth… _I just want to be happy_.

_**[A/N: Hehe now comes the little part after each chapter]**_

_Me: So The second Arc to Bitter.. I wasn't happy with the ending to the last one._

_Ciel: *Crying* NEITHER WAS I! *hugs onto Sebastian's leg*_

_Sebastian: *pushes Ciel away*  
>Me: Aww Sebastian he just loves you.<em>

_Ciel: *cries and holds onto author* MAKE HIM LOVE ME!  
>Sebastian: LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T!<br>Me: Owww Sebastian you're so cruel!_


End file.
